narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Rikiba
Hayato Rikiba '''(隼人力場, ''Hayato Rikiba) ''was the founder of Rikiba clan, first person who mastered "force field" and the father of Ichiro Rikiba. Background Hayato Rikiba was born in the family of villagers. The first time then he learned about his unique ability was then he was around 12 years old while fighting with other boys. One of the boys punched he into the face and Hayato unconsciously created force field, which injured the bully and all of the kids as well. After this incident everyone started to fear and hate Hayato, so when he was 16 years old, he left the village and went to the mountains to train and test his powers. That's where Hayato decided to create a clan. He married Kimiko after two years of training. They settled in a beautiful place near the river. There were born their son Ichiro. Then, after some time, Hayato married other wifes and expanded his clan drastically. Personality Hayato has a very laid back personality. He has shown to be very tolerant, having to put up with seven wifes and their caprices. He is a kind, caring and forgiving person. He really loves his children and forgives them almost everything. On the other hand sometimes Hayato seems to be cold and even cruel to his enemies, because of his childhood and treatment in the village. He seems to still hold a grudge on his parents and all the people in his home town. So he secretly wished to be the founder of the greatest clan in whole history. Despite this, Hayato isn't sullen at all. Actually, he is very friendly and easily impressed. He likes to joke around and spend time with his family. He must provide food for his family, so his favorite activities is fishing and hunting. Because of his powers he can hunt down any animal very easy, but the biggest problem is that Hayato enjoys killing, sometimes he can be really cruel, and lose his sanity while hunting, so he never takes his children together, when he goes to the forest for food. Appearance Hayato was a tall, young man. He had fair skin, light brown hair and red eyes. While fighting, he often wore the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. His clan symbol was on his back. His casual clothes consisted of dark blue kimono and black sandals. Abilities Kekkei Genkai '''Force Field Release Rikibino is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to create an invisible shield to protect yourself and your comrades, the user of this ability can also create a magnificent force field, which will send flying all enemies. Power of the force field depends on how much chakra the user transfers to the attack. Nature Transformation Water release Hayato can manipulate water and create it as well. The water release allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. Wind release While fighting Hayato often uses wind blades to cut the enemy or to hunt down animals. Wind release is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. It is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. = |} Part I In anime Hayato was shown only two times. In Naruto episode 24 and episode 116, where his descendant Akio Rikiba gained knowledge about his ancestors (like Hayato) and it gave him determination to continue the fight. Trivia *Hayato's name means from Japanese 隼 (haya) "falcon" and 人 (to) "person". * Hayato's surname "Rikiba" literally means "force field". * Altogether Hayato had 20 childrens. Reference Hayato Rikiba is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Tayayuki.Category:DRAFT